Hudson's Discovery
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Hudson was channel surfing when he found something that caught his interest and just won't let go. Please read and review, it is better than it sounds 'cause I suck at summaries


Disclaimer: Don't own Gargoyles or Celtic Woman

A/n: This is the version of the story that I have edited since an anonymous review so bluntly pointed out that I made a giant error in here and I decided it was best to fix it and re-post

**Hudson's Discovery**

It was a quiet night for Hudson, he was still, in a way, recovering from his glaucoma surgery. It had healed nicely during the day but he figured it would take a few more days of stone sleep to get it back to perfect. That and the treatment plan that the doctor had given him. He had turned the television on what was known as public television, although he had no idea what the term meant, he found a music concert on and went to change the channel, then he noticed something odd about this music.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to allow himself to listen to the music and try to figure out what enthralled him to it so.

The other gargoyles were busy with their tasks, reading or working on whatever projects they had going.

Angela walked past the room where Hudson sat listening to the concert, his eyes still closed but she knew he was listening to the music intently as if trying to find something in the music.

She stepped into the room to listen to the beautiful tones of the human women that sang on the television. Most of the songs had English mixed with another language that she had rarely heard, but it was obvious he had heard them often when he was younger.

The young female gargoyle wanted to ask Hudson what they were saying, but she didn't want to interrupt his enjoyment of the music so she just sat listening almost as intently as the elder gargoyle that was there with her.

Bronx had left the room for one reason or another leaving Hudson and Angela alone, but not for long. Elisa soon arrived and saw the concert on the television but she had come in close to the end of the concert.

Soon the final song began to play and it was obvious that this song was really got Hudson's attention, and neither woman ventured to say a word to Hudson, they knew he was enjoying this music more than they were and they didn't want to interrupt that. It was obvious that he could understand every word that they spoke unlike Elisa or Angela. He had heard that language among the humans when he was quite young and learned to follow the conversations in that language quickly much to the surprise of some. He could even speak it, but he never though he sounded very good when he did.

The song ended and he sighed and turned off the television.

"I didn't notice that you were there" he said turning to Angela and Elisa

"We didn't want to intrude, it was obvious that you found that relaxing."

"Yes... there were words in those songs that I haven't heard since I was young"

"I'm not surprised, that group is known as Celtic Woman, they sing a lot of songs in Latin or Gaelic... including the finale song to that particular concert"

"Yes, I thought so... I learned those languages early in my life, but I must admit, I was never great at speaking Gaelic, lass, but I could follow a conversation in Gaelic long before I was given the role as leader of this clan. I would say I was about the same age as you Angela, I might have even been younger. It was a surprise to the then leader of the clan. He would have me speak to Celtic guests because I was... I believe you would say I was fluent"

"Can you teach me?" Angela asked hopefully

"I'm sorry, lass, I don't think I can, it has been too long since I've spoke it, I can still understand it well, but I don't think I can properly say it anymore" he sighed "if I thought I could properly teach it to you I would teach it to you, but I don't think that I can"

Angela was slightly disappointed but she understood why he said what he did and left.

"Hudson, it was obvious that you understood those singers, why won't you teach Angela Gaelic" Elisa said

"The lass doesn't need to know how to speak an almost dead language"

"Maybe she doesn't _need_ to know how to speak it and maybe I don't need to know how to speak the language of my father's Native American tribe but that doesn't mean that I... we don't want to learn it just to say we know it. That language is a tie to the past, a tie to things she didn't know... in a way she's reaching out to learn from you Hudson, why won't you teach her?"

"I haven't spoken Gaelic in years Elisa... but I guess you're right, it isn't so much that I've forgotten it's just I didn't realize that she wasn't just in it for the language."

"You're an elder, and maybe she wasn't raised like most gargoyles but she still respects your wisdom and respects you, and when she found out she might have the chance to learn something from you she was willing to jump at the chance to learn it."

"Aye, maybe I could teach the lass to speak Gaelic, the only problem is I can't read it and therefore cannot teach her to do so"

"I don't think she cares that you can't teach her to read it, just so she can learn something from you, and finding out that you know Gaelic and you're probably the only one in the clan that does, it means that she can say that there is something that she learned from you that she couldn't have learned from anyone else." Elisa sight

Hudson looked at Elisa

"Well, before I can teach I need to find the student..." Hudson stood from his chair, he was slightly stiff, he hadn't realized how long that concert was.

"Celtic Woman concerts are typically several hours long and I think you found that one close to the beginning." Elisa said "I came in close to the end... I always seem to find them at the end of the concert, I've heard their finale song I don't know how many times but not many of their other songs" (A/n: I have that problem myself, I find Celtic Woman on television and just when I'm really getting into it they go into their finale which completely sucks)

Hudson left and Elisa just stood there looking at the off television, she knew had been wracking her brain for a Christmas present for Hudson, but this gave her an idea.

She left the castle and soon found herself at a music store.

"Do you have any Celtic Woman albums, I'm looking for them as a Christmas present for a good friend." Elisa said

"Yes, we have a few in stock, they're right over here," the clerk said kindly "they are amazing singers, I'm a fan myself. If I may recommend an album it's this one." she picked up a particular album "I think it's one of their best, but that's just my opinion."

"Let me see what's on it"

"It has the finale piece from their last tour Mo Ghile Mear along with some of their best songs"

"I'll take it, I'm sure my friend will love this"

Elisa picked that and a simple CD player, it didn't have all the bells and whistles that Lexington seemed to love so much. It was just a simple on off switch, play/pause, back one track, forward one track, volume, stop and eject.

She payed for her purchases and thanked the clerk for her recommendation and left the store happy with her purchases.

Christmas came and Elisa was able to give Hudson the gift, at first he didn't get it, and then she showed him how to work the player so he could hear the music and he began to enjoy the gift.

"Now you can listen to Celtic Woman any time you feel like it."

"Thank you, lass, you made an old gargoyle very happy"

The End


End file.
